Grand Seduction
by hopelessfifty
Summary: Anastasia and Christian are attending a cocktail party hosted by one of Christian's well-known business partners, Now coming up on their first anniversary—Anastasia decides to play a little game of seduction with Christian who is seemingly unaware of her plan. Will Christian act? Or will he have the self control to wait until they are in the confines of their own home?
1. Chapter 1

Grand Seduction

 _Summary:_

 _Anastasia and Christian are attending a cocktail party hosted by one of Christian's well-known business partners, now coming up on their first anniversary—Anastasia decides to play a little game of seduction with Christian who is seemingly unaware of her plan. Will a hot and bothered Christian act on the hints Anastasia is dropping on him? Or will he remain professional until they are in the confines of their home?_

Standing in my closet I flick through all my cocktail dresses trying to find one for the event tonight, Christian said to be about half an hour from walking out the door when he got home at six so he could shower and change before we left at six-thirty. It is now four-thirty and Teddy is already been dropped off at his grandparents house—which of course Grace was very excited to have him for the night. I want to seduce Christian tonight, like he did to me that one night at his mile high club. That's why I am standing here trying dress after dress; I am trying to find a black dress that covers the deep purple lace bustier I am wearing underneath. I pull out my black high cut V-neckline cocktail dress from Neiman's and slip it on, this will work, though I promised Christian I have adapted to the fact that I am now a multi-billionaire like he is I still have a lot of work to do. I try to suppress my gasp when I pull off the price tag of this dress, 2,215.00 U.S. Dollars. Wow.

I curl my hair so it spirals down my back, I really need a haircut but Christian insists I keep it long, I twist it up into a deceiving up do with a few bobby-pins. I need to look hot as soon as Christian walks through those doors so I can start my slow and sensual seduction of my husband. I have found that in previous months I have gained confidence and always look well groomed, my skin soft and glowing and my eyebrows perfectly threaded, I almost laugh thinking about who I was almost a year and a half ago and compare myself to who I am now and how I have changed. The old me would have never done something like this. I line my eyes with dark liner and pull off a dark smoky look that makes my eyes pop and compliment my outfit, I almost don't recognize myself when I look in the full length mirror. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous when I see it is now five, my inner goddess feels the need to give me a pep talk even though she is just wearing her dark plum lipstick and a bustier. Anastasia Rose Grey, you can do this. No backing down now.

Finishing up my makeup I slip on a pair of Tartini Square Jimmy Choo's and tie it all together with a chunky diamond necklace that compliments the neckline of the dress. I finally feel sexy enough to cause Christian beg to have sex with me as soon as he walks through the door, Sitting on the corner of the bed I get my clutch ready by making sure I have my phone, some cash and my lipstick along with some thigh high stockings that don't really go with the dress but match the bustier. Well now that I am ready I still have just under an hour before Christian gets home... I go into my bedside table and take out my small book; 101 Great Nights of Sex, and read through a couple scenarios for some ideas for tonight , though each partner is supposed to get one card each with different themes and ideas I like looking through the woman's section, some of these are pretty good actually. Closing the book I tuck it back into the drawer and go downstairs to pour myself a glass of wine and wait for my husband to walk through those doors, I don't know if it is the anticipation or excitement but I can barely keep still, Christian should be walking in any moment now...As if on cue the charm rings throughout the house notifying me someone has come through the front gates, it's show time.

"Ana?" Christian calls as he enters.

"In here!" I call from the living room, standing up I smooth my dress over my hips and walk towards the front door bound to find my sexy husband looking for me.

I walk around the corner and in a moment I am in Christians arms, him kissing me hello but that is all I will allow for now, my kinky husband always seems to have a few tricks up his sleeve to get a quickie before any event, but not tonight. He releases me and takes a step back to look at me. I bite my lip

"Anastasia you look absolutely stunning and not to mention sexy as hell. Stop biting your lip." I let go of the hold I have on my lip and kiss him once more, he needs to get ready after all.

"Go get ready Mr. Grey" I smile

Christian walks away to go get ready and I take a deep breath, I know he is going to come down those stairs looking heavenly as usual but I am going to need to resist if I am going to follow through with my plan. Sipping my wine I notice Christian has come down the stairs, oh god he smells absolutely exquisite and looks even better. He smirks slightly noticing I had stopped mid-sip to admire him and his beauty. Taking the glass from me he takes a slug of the wine.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Grey?"

I lower my voice a couple octaves "Yes...sir" I say _sir_ just above a whisper and hear him suppress a groan. Oh Mr. Grey we have only began.

We climb into Christians new Audi R8 that he bought on a whim, it was just in and I must say it is gorgeous... It is matte grey and the interior is completely leather and decked out in every feature one could possibly think of. As I climb in I note the skirt of my dress has ridden up exposing my legs, all freshly waxed and smooth. I really am all legs. Christian gets in and almost immediately his hand is on my thigh as we drive, drawing small seductive circles and trying to make his way up higher. Biting my lip, I stop him at the hem of my dress and intertwine our hands to distract him. I know he is dying to have his hands on me as usual but tonight he will be begging for me to give myself to him.

We pull up to the large mansion of Christians business partner and the valet, just a young boy gapes at the chance to park this car. Christian hands him the keys along with a hefty tip, oh fifty, fifty, fifty always giving away money. With his arm wound around my waist we enter the house and it is crazy big, the floors are marble and the stair cases are lined with gold and some expensive wood. For a moment I think it beats our house but nothing can beat the pool or beautiful polished hardwood throughout the house. I see a older man with gray streaks in his hair approach us.

"Christian Grey, I am so glad you could make it tonight." Politely they shake hands and he turns to me,

"And, the beautiful Anastasia Grey. Christian has told me so much about you, what a pleasure to finally meet you." He kisses the back of my hand but Christian doesn't seem to care, they must have known each other for quite some time for him not to go nuclear. "I am Marcus Vain of Vain Air Travel and have set your husband up with many of his beautiful jets." Oh, so they do know each other quite well. This man sure likes to boast though. There must be at least a thousand people in the living area; I pick up two shutes of champagne for Christian and I. I make sure to hand him the glass slowly so our skin can be in contact as long as possible. He grabs the glass and sparks shoot directly up my spine as our finger touch, I don't think this feeling will ever quite go away and I don't want it too. At first the feeling intimidated me but now it exhilarates me.

Christian, Anastasia I would like you to meet my wife Sandra Vain." Marcus returns with a dark haired woman that looks is one of the most stunning women I have ever seen, she has vibrant green eyes and dark skin with dark brown—almost black hair.

I reach out my hand to hers "It is so nice to meet you Mrs. Vain, I am Anastasia Grey." She smiles.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Anastasia, Christian as been a good friend of ours for a while now, we always wondered who would claim his heart." She grins. Good friend? I thought Christian didn't have any friends before me, except that god awful woman Elena. But I doubt Christian really considered them friends rather than business partners, he rarely does with anyone.

We stroll around the crowd greeting and meeting people, I have began to slowly rub Christians arm as I hold on to it and I think it is starting to affect him. I can see faint goose bumps on his wrist and his breathing has slowed. We all sit for dinner in the great hall as Marcus makes a speech about his company and all the success he has had over the past couple years, while he talks I run my hand up Christians thigh. I go up just to where I can barely feel his hip bone and slowly creep my way back down, going higher and higher every time. I go up one last time and Christians hand his on mine—stopping me.

"Anastasia," He warns "Behave." Before placing my hand back on my lap, oh no Grey there is no way this is stopping here. I go back to his thigh just above his knee and in one swift movement I am stroking his hard length through his pants. I look up at him through the corner of my eye and he had his elbow on the table and is biting his index finger. Hard. I smirk and bite my lip continuing to lightly stroke him, I can tell he is getting close to a small climax so just as his breathing increases I let go and start clapping as Marcus as finished his speech. He looks at me and his eyes are so dark I can almost see his desire for me.

"Anastasia," He whispers in my ear discreetly."If you do not stop this behaviour right now I am going to take you into the washroom and fuck and spank the living shit out of you. "I feel moisture between my thighs. I rub them together slightly to gain some sort of friction for a little relief. Oh Mr. Grey this is far from over...I have a lot more in store for you this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Grand Seduction Part Two

After dinner we are back to socializing with more wine and champagne, I know Christian is getting pretty hot and bothered... After my stunt at dinner plus the small things before have him going crazy but this party is important for him so he is trying to be all business, but if this were a party at his parent's house I would already have been to the boathouse and his childhood room 2 times over.

Him and Marcus are talking about the latest model of jet he is manufacturing and Christian is talking about buying it, again this man has more money than sense. I am talking to Sandra about my outfit and hers and where we shop. I have found out that she is three months or so pregnant and both her and Marcus are overjoyed, if you took one look at her you wouldn't even think she is three months along, I mean she barley has a bump, he bump now could be mistaken for bloating after eating a big meal. It is crazy that at three months I had a pretty decent baby bump, if I had turned sideways and looked in the mirror you could defiantly tell I was carrying a baby. I think Mr. Grey has had enough down time; I excuse myself from talking with Sandra and have her point me to the nearest washroom. I can't believe I am about to do this... I can almost picture Christian dragging me out of here once he sees this but this is grand seduction. I can't back out now.

I walk into the main washroom and it is huge, the sinks are modern and the counter tops are marble, large mirrors and a luxury bathtub in the corner of the room. I grasp the countertop and take a deep breath...I am alone...Or mostly anyways, I am sure Taylor or Sawyer are not too far away. I open my clutch and retrieve my phone and slip on my thigh high stockings attaching them to the garter belt of the bustier. I slip the bobby pins out of my hair and let it fall down my shoulders as I quickly slip out of my dress, this has to be quick before someone notices I have been gone longer than it takes to relieve yourself. I tousle my hair lightly and grab my phone, with my hips pushed back and slightly leaning forward I put my one hand on my hip and snap a picture and then I bite my lip and take a full body shot with one hand in my hair. There that should be good. I quickly dress again and put my hair back in its original up do, I walk out and as I am walking I send the pictures to Christian, he should get them just as I get back.

*You missed out ;)*

I swiftly walk back to where the men and Sandra are, just as I walk up I see Christian excuse himself to look at his phone quickly, naturally I look around him to make sure there is no way anyone could see my risky pictures. I smirk and bite my lip as I watch him while engaging in conversation with Sandra. I see his eyes widen and his mouth drops open slightly, put that in your pip and smoke it, Grey. Casually he adjusts his belt and I stifle a giggle at his reaction, immediately I see his head shoot up trying to find me in the room which he is successful. He stalks over to me, I can tell he is very hot and bothered, I think his frustration is being replaced with anger that he can't take me here in the middle of the floor in front of everyone.

"Sandra, please excuse us for a moment I must have a work with my wife." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He grabs my hand and there are ten times more sparks that send quivers down my spine.

Once we are out of the public eye he grabs me and pulls me against him pushing his very hard erection against my lower stomach.

"Jesus fuck Ana." He breaths "That was the hottest, naughtiest things I have ever seen." He looks down but when he looks up his soft grey eyes are replaced with the same dark needy colour I seen earlier.

I bite me lip,

He pulls it out of the grasp of my teeth.

"If you don't smarten up I am going to take you across my knee in whatever room we can walk into. I am serious Anastasia, this is an important event and my cock is already getting sore. We have," He looks at his watch. "An hour and a half till we can leave." He almost cries hoping it was going to be shorter, We slowly walk back to the gala area but I purposely drop my clutch when I am walking in front of him and bend over grinding into him ever so slightly but swiftly getting up again and walking before he can act. I smirk at his suppressed groan that was almost animalistic. I am going to be sore tomorrow and I don't think I have ever been more excited.

We head back and everyone is starting to share dances as the band plays... Hmm this has its opportunities. He needs to know how I felt at the Mile High Club and all the other times he has teased me till I was ready to combust. As Christian and I dance I make sure to push my hips in slightly so my bum sticks out more, every time he twirls me around it brushes against him, I am pretty sure at this point I am dripping but this is too much fun to stop now, I make sure every touch is deliberate and seductive, I bite my lip ever so often but stop before he can tell me to but do it again a few minutes later. Oh I hope my dear fifty has had a large dose of his own medicine.

Finally the hour and a half is up and Christian after saying out goodbyes literally dragged me to the car, once again throwing some cash at the valet boy who waves us off —happily stuffing the cash inside his jacket pocket.

"When we get home I am going to fuck you on every surface in the house." Christian growls.

"Well, I would like a glass of wine first...sir" I purr seductively near his ear.

He focuses on the road and mutters "Wine? Wine. I will give you fucking wine." I want to laugh at his attitude but it may make our situation worse than it is now. I start to count the surfaces and places in our house he could have sex. Hmm maybe one last thing to drive fifty up the wall...

I slowly creep my hand from my ankle to the hem of my dress to get his attention and then continue up till I feel the lace of my panties, I lightly rub my clit wanting to give as much pleasure to Christian as I can I make sure I can feel it but its light enough I won't orgasm. I let out a small moan and fifty is literally panting at this point with need, I am surprised he has not pulled over and fucked me in here yet. We pull into the gates of the house and he pulls into the large garage.

He quickly dials Taylor's number, "Taylor... I want all the security cameras off for the next five hours... Yeah ... Thanks. "


	3. Chapter 3

Grand Seduction Part Three

Christian hangs up the phone and looks over at me pouts...Shit he knows what that does to me but little does he know I am already seduced, from all the things I have been doing to him all night have had almost the same effect on me as it has him.

"Anastasia, get out of the car and I am going to take you on the hood of the car." Oh god...I feel like I could convulse, he knows what to say to get my body to act up but for now I ignore it... This is the fun part...The chase. I slowly get out of the car and slip off my Jimmy Choo's without much notice from Christian, as soon as I am out the door of the Audi I start to run out of the garage but he is too fast. He catches me and pins me against the hood of his Audi.

"Oh baby, you should know by now if you run I will always catch you..." His voice is carnal and deep, I am breathless... oh I give up just fuck me already! I bite my lip

"Please" I breath

"Oh no Anastasia, I am going to tease you just as much as you teased me, you may throw the sticks but I am going to gladly pick them up, Mrs. Grey." He hikes my dress up and moans when he notices I still have the thigh high's on. Christian pulls his erection from his slacks, god this is so hot... We are still dressed and about to be lost in each other's pleasure. Slowly he grinds himself against the purple lace of my panties causing a pleasant vibration to his my clit, Christian barley presses into me with my panties acting as a restraint, just rip them already! Fuck!

"Christian...Please...Fuck me." I am already in throes of pleasure and desire, shit is this what he felt like at the party?

"Patience baby." He grinds harder and I almost cum on spot...Almost...

I look at him in the eyes and bite my lip again before grinding myself into him at the same time he is, a throaty groan is heard so I continue this is just as much torture for me as it is for him, I wish he would put me out of my misery.

"Holy Christ Anastasia, what has gotten into you? You are one horny little thing aren't you?"

Normally I would come back with a smart remark but I hold my tongue because I know it would only prolong the wait. "Please...sir" Is all I allow to come out my mouth.

In a moment I am in his arms and he is carrying me into the house right to our first surface...The kitchen. I mentally pray that Gail is off this evening or Taylor called her up to their apartment. Before I have time to think my dress is unzipped and on the floor and Christian runs his hands down the bustier feeling every patch of lace and satin.

"God I love this Anastasia, do you have more?" I nod; I have quite a few bustiers and sexy lingerie in my closet that I do my best to hide from Christian or else I would be wearing them every day. "Good"

Slowly he unclips my stalking from the garter belt to slip my panties off, lifting his hand he takes a deep breath and smells my panties, kinky bastard... but for some reason tonight it is so hot. Immediately his head is between my legs and his tongue is doing magical things.

"O...Oh...Yes." Moaning, I tangle my hands in Christian's hair as he continues his pleasurable assault on my body, I feel pleasure spike through my body as he bites down on my clitoris. I almost come when he does that but much to my displeasure he doesn't let me, my inner goddess is writhing on her sofa, now naked but still wearing her dark plum lipstick. I pull Christian's lips to meet mine and I can taste myself on him. Finally he pushes into me slowly before picking up pace and going faster and faster, I can hear our skin slapping together, I have yet to find a hotter sound than that except for Christian's moan now that is hot.

"Harder...Fuck me harder."

Christian grabs my thighs and follows my request; we are both sweating and close to our orgasm at this point.

"Come to me, Anastasia" Christian groans delivering an extra hard thrust. I come. We both stand a minute to catch our breath from our first surface.

"Hmm..." Christian groans licking a stripe up my neck to my ear. "I have been waiting for this all night...To be inside my wife."

I get off the counter and pull him over to the piano. I pull off the bustier and undo his slacks and sliding his already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, I push him down on the piano bench and get down on my knees, I want him in my mouth...I want to taste him. Of course he never disappoints and is already hard and twitching ready to go. I look up at him through my lashes and take him into my mouth, he tastes heavenly. Sheathing my teeth I suck him as hard as I can muster.

"Jesus fuck..." His hand is on the back of my head pushing me farther down his cock.

Briefly I remember a technique for giving amazing head I read about in a Cosmo magazine a while and follow through pressing my tongue underneath his cock and just under the head. I press hard and instantly gain my reward from him, he comes in my mouth and I instantly swallow his savory taste. I think I enjoy giving him head more than he enjoys receiving it.

He looks down at me, his eyes dark with desire. "Where the hell did you learn to do that...Fuck that was amazing" He wipes the sweat from his brow.

"A magazine" I shrug and bite my lip

"We are buying more of whatever magazine that is...I want a lifetime subscription." He lifts me up and places me on the top of the piano and is inside me again this time he is making love, going slow and filled with passion, my toes curl little some of the keys making a sound ring from the piano, though it is just jumbled music, to me it sounds like a piece my Mozart or Batch, it's our own personal composition from love and pleasure.

"Oh Christian..." Our lips move smoothly together as we continue to make slow passionate love on the piano.

"I love you so much baby..."

We both meet our orgasms and lay on the piano to catch our breath and relax, but I know we are far from over...After all, where are my spankings?


	4. Chapter 4

Grand Seduction Part Four

My eyes flutter open and a smile immediately spreads across my face as I see my very sexy sleeping husband wrapped around me like ivy. Taking a deep breath I recall the previous night at all the delicious mind-blowing sex...

"Anastasia, you have been a very naughty girl this evening...Teasing me at a very important function...Sending me those delicious pictures while I was taking business with Mr. Vain and because you did that I think you are deserving of punishment, do you agree?" Christians dark eyes met mine as he finished hand-cuffing my wrists together, we sat in our bedroom with the various toys we keep hidden in our bedroom out and on the bedside table, after our piano encounter we continued to his office which entailed a mess of documents on the floor and me spread across the top of the desk as Christian fucked me. Hard. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I could feel every muscle in his lower back and ass flexing and convulsing, which was so hot. His ass is hot.

We carried on and fucked against a wall and on the stairs and now we sat in the bedroom. I look up at Christian's disheveled copper hair and have an aching need to run my hands through it, but the hand-cuffs were restraining me. "Answer me, Anastasia." Christian growls and flips me over onto my stomach.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Now I am going to spank your glorious ass fifteen times Anastasia, if it gets to be too much just tell me to stop." Christian leans in and bites my ear "Though...I hope you don't." He whispers, his hand lightly caressed my ass before laying a harsh smack, again and again.

I got wetter every time he smacked my ass, I am sure it was fifty shades of pink right now but there isn't any other color I would want it to be. "Fourteen..." The last smack was the hardest he has ever spanked me but I loved it, the pleasure was so much more apparent than the pain. And to think last year I dreaded spankings. "Fifteen."

I briefly remember Christian rubbing my throbbing ass down with baby oil before taking me again...

"I am going to use this vibrating egg while I fuck you Anastasia. Would you like that?" Chrisitan holds up a purple egg shaped device with a string attached to it and a remote control, it looked quite intimidating but I was far past the point of worrying about that. I was beginning to tire from all our intimate activities but I was always eager to use toys. "Yes sir." I replied and he instantly got to work he put the egg inside of me before turning it on the highest speed, my vision spotted as I almost hit my orgasm right there but I held off, I felt Christian slide into my whilst the toy continued to vibrate harshly.

"Oh Ana..." between me meeting Christians thrusts and the vibrating of the egg toy we both met our orgasms in record time, Christian filling me with his own desire and mine mixing with his. Breathless we lay on the bed, cooling down from all our exercise and orgasms.

Coming back to reality I notice that Christian is starting to wake, after all it is almost 11 o'clock. He never sleeps this late...Shoot! I forgot I told Grace I would pick him up at 11:30 last night. I quickly grab my phone from the bedside table and text her.

*Running late, Sorry. May be there a bit later.*

I set down my phone and look over to be met with beautiful grey eyes, he is so handsome when he looks sleepy and thoroughly fucked.

"Good morning "

"Morning baby." Kissing me he gets up and heads to the shower.

I sigh and stretch a little, all my muscles contract and I feel the repercussions of last night's activities but it is a good pain... a pain I can handle. I really have to tease Mr. Grey more often... but that's for another day, right now I have a sexy husband who is waiting for me in the shower.

* * *

 _Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this short story filled with lots and lots of smut. I am not sure I am going to continue this because I would be stretching it more than it needs to be but keep your eyes out because I have many ideas for the power couple in the near future. If you guys have any ideas of scenes or anything you would like to see feel free to PM me! I LOVE hearing from you guys._

 _Love you all,_

 _Thank you for reading,_

 _Nicole x._


End file.
